WAR FOR EARTH
by koolerpure8c
Summary: you wake up one morning and things are not as normal as they seem.


War.. For Earth! 

As I woke up to the sounds of my beeping alarm clock. I could only think about "what will my day be like." I got out of bed, and got ready for my first day of high school. As I left my house this man dressed in black yelled out through a microphone **"**our independence day is now ready to strike on us all!" I could only think; what does he mean by that? I arrived at school and entered the gym and joined my class mates while they were talking about there summer and so I joined in.  
As soon as I joined in, this kid named eric sits down beside me. I started to talk to him about my summer at my grandma's house. eric said that he had to spend his summer at his uncles house. who happens to be a marine in the air force. eric said he learn all about weaponry and planes. suddenly the bell rang and we walked into the cafe. we got to cafe and the teacher starts to hand out papers, when out of nowhere the principal said "all teachers please lock your doors we are going into lockdown!, over the pa systems.  
Everyone started to run inside the kitchen so I ran too! When everyone got inside the kitchen the teachers closed the door and locked it. all of a sudden there was loud noise coming from outside so I listened though kitchen doors. when I opened the doors I went to a window to see what it was, I saw a small plane coming straight for the school! the second the plane hit the cafe I dived through the kitchen's doors hitting my head hard. as I woke up every thing was a slight bleer. when I got up, I there was blood coming down my face. I walked out of the kitchen toward the plane I noticed that eric was viewing the plane. as I walked up to the plane eric started to say that it is too smashed to know what type it is. after that I went to the pilots side to see if he ok but there was no pilot inside. suddenly the nuclear alarm goes off and everyone is freaking. out of nowhere when the ground started to shake.

everyone started to dash out side when out of nowhere there was a big explosion behind all of us. when I turned around to see what is happening, out of the the smoke there was a giant monster chasing us. so I said eric lets go to the basement of the school. eric said sure but I don't know how to get down there. so I replied I over heard that theres a staircase in the autaorim. that's great but we'll get killed down there he said. I also over heard that theres a secret tunnel down there at will get us to the underground highway that is sealable. ok lets go down there.

we started to to climb the caved wall back into the school when all of a sudden the roof started to fall. eric says hurry we don't have much time. when we got to the autaorim the roof was about to fall down when I found the hidden stairs. when we got down to the basement then caving roof fell onto the top of the stairs. after a ten minute look wes finds the the tunnel but it was starting to seal off the entrance so I said lets go the tunnel is closing we can't be still on this side of the tunnel when it shuts. when eric got through the closing doors he put a metal bar in it to try to keep it open. when I got halfway through the tunnel the bar broke and the doors started to close. when I passed the doors, they slammed shut on my shoe so I had to take them off. when we got to the tunnel there was the smell of gunpowder so I said hey eric I think the military is here. and we climbed out of the tunnel.

when we stepped onto the ground there was a small group of soldiers using the radios. eric and I shouted hey guys what's going on outside. all the soldiers started to point their guns at us. they said human? and we replied yes we're human and we demanded to know what the hell is going on out there? they said hell is happening something hit the earth just 2 Clicks from here and something big showed up after it hit, there is rescue coming soon so stay alive till then. I said we can stay alive longer if we can have a gun. and they said fine take these pistols and the ammo is over there on the table to your left. eric says thanks my friend and I will love to join forces with you. I said dude are you nuts!? he replied no think about it we will survive if we get guns and vehicles and they got the best armoured ones so we gotta join. fine we'll join but I hope your right.

a few minutes later the sounds of helicopters were above us on the surface of the ground. suddenly a rope ladder fell to us and the soldiers said get one the ladder if you want to get out of here! so eric and I grabbed the ladder and started to climb toward the helicopter. once we got aboard the helicopter I put on a mask to help me talk to the other people on helicopter. then I started to ask the pilot when we get to the safe place if he can teach me how to be a helicopter pilot. he replied sure I can't fly this bird for ever so i'll teach you. when we got to safety eric and I stayed on the helicopter. the pilot said hey kid come sit in co-pilots seat and lets take of. when we got to a good height above our safety zone the pilot gave me the controls.

after 10 minutes the pilot said that I was a pro. when he took control over the helicopter again. do you want to try eric the pilot said? eric replied no thanks. so we started to land back onto the ground. once we landed eric and I and some other soldiers had to sleep in one large tent for the night. when morning came there was a large smell of gasoline and burnt wood. when I looked around I saw that there was heavy transport planes packing up the camp. the sergeant of the platoon came over to eric and me he said so you two are survivors. we replied yes sir. so we are planing to get everyone out of here cause that creature is moving closer over toward us and the marshal what's to carpet bomb the area so you guys should get something to eat and board the planes. said the sergeant, so eric and I went for some breakfast. after breakfast eric and I wasted no time getting on the planes.


End file.
